Mortal Kombat: Redemption
by JJ11223344
Summary: My follow-up to Mortal Kombat 2011, which takes place between the end of the last game and the events of what would be Mortal Kombat 4. This story will focus on the remaining characters and reveal the ultimate fate of some of them who died.
1. Champion's Remorse

**Mortal Kombat: Redemption**

***DISCLAIMER: This story contains spoilers regarding the events of Mortal Kombat 2011. If you want to avoid spoilers, avert your eyes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 1: Champion's Remorse**

Liu Kang's eyes shot open. His skin was numb and his vision was blurry. He saw three figures surrounding him.

"Liu Kang. Liu Kang, are you okay?" He heard a familiar voice ask.

Liu Kang tried to answer, but he felt as though he were suffocating. "Can't… breathe…" He wheezed.

"Don't worry, it's a temporary effect, you'll be feeling better soon."

"God, Liu! We thought you were dead!" came another concerned voice. Liu Kang made these people out to be his mentor Raiden, and his acquaintance Sonya Blade. As his vision improved and he caught his breath, he made the other person out to be Johnny Cage. They were the only ones left.

There was something wrong. His vision didn't completely return to his left eye and feeling never completely returned to his skin. He jumped off the concrete ground and looked around him. He was back in his home; the Shaolin training ground. He stared at his reflection in the pool underneath the lei tai close by. He saw his horribly burned face looking blankly back at him. Instantly it hit him; the cause of this misery was none other than his savior! His focus shot back to Raiden, but he said nothing.

"Liu Kang… I'm sorry." But Liu Kang didn't want to hear it. He started walking off. "Liu Kang… There was nothing else I could do!"

"Liu Kang, wait!" Said Sonya. But Liu Kang was beyond compromise.

"Let him go. Today we have suffered such traumatic loss, and my ignorance is to blame. He needs time to recuperate, just as we all do."

As Liu Kang traveled on into the night, he couldn't clear his mind. His scars were a brutal reminder of his woe; he lost so many; his best friend Kung Lao met his demise as Raiden falsely believed him to be the one destined to fight Shao Kahn. He lost Jax and Nightwolf; both could have been saved. He lost Kitana; a victim of her own flesh and blood. If only he had been there, perhaps they all would have lived. But his mentor Raiden, he had him preoccupied on a hopeless quest. But one thing above all stuck with him. Raiden was right despite his foolishness. If Liu Kang would have defeated Shao Kahn, then Shao Kahn would have certainly ended all things. Liu Kang deserved death for his lack of cooperation, yet he was spared. Even with this knowledge, Liu Kang could not bring himself to turn around and forgive Raiden. He felt nothing but hate for the thunder god.

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I plan to write more chapters once I play through the whole story mode so I don't mess up (I only saw a few parts so far) I was shocked at the deaths of all those awesome characters, and I want to find a cool, creative way to bring each one of them back, not just the normal "They're alive again like it never happened" scenario.**


	2. Earth in Ruins

**Chapter 2: Earth in Ruins**

***Disclaimer: This story contains spoilers regarding the Storyline in Mortal Kombat 2011. If you don't want to be spoiled, please, do not read.**

As Liu Kang established himself in isolation, Earthrealm was still suffering. Shao Kahn's invasion had left cities in ruins, buildings destroyed, and many people , Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage were left to deal with it.

"I will transport the two of you home." Raiden said to Sonya and Cage. "I will stay here and help the Shaolin rebuild."

"What? That's it?" said Johnny Cage. "We go through all this, and now you're just taking us home? What about Liu Kang? What about everyone who... Well, you know, died?"

"I appreciate your concern, Johnny Cage. But rest assured I will take care of everything. The best thing you can do is help the citizens of Earthrealm. I will find you as soon as anything changes."

"Fine. Whenever you're ready, Raiden."

Instantly, Sonya and Johnny found themselves back in the ruined city. Raiden was gone.

"Great, now where do we start?" Sonya asked.

"I dunno, you're Special Forces, you tell me." said Johnny.

"I guess we should start looking around these collapsed building. There's probably people trapped under the rubble. We'll use the bank as shelter for the wounded."

"Works for me, let's get started." Johnny Cage got started, but Sonya just stood still for a moment, still recovering from the death of her friends. "Hey, Sonya, are you gonna help, or just stand there and watch me do all the work?" She snapped out of it.

"…Yeah, I'm coming…"

Meanwhile, another survivor wandered through a small village in China. His eyes were covered, but he knew that something had happened here. He heard the crackling of fire from a burning hut, and he could smell the smoke in the air. More importantly, he sensed the fear of someone in a small building.

Inside, there was a small family; a wounded man and his wife and young son. And standing above them was a tarkatan warrior with his blades protruding from his wrist.

"Now, which one of you should I kill first?" the monster grunted. "I think the young one will do."

"_No!_" The woman shrieked as her son was ripped from her arms. But before the beast could strike, the blind swordsman intervened.

"You may not yet know, but the invasion has ended." He said.

"I will follow the emperor's orders to death!"

The tarkatan did his best to bring the man down, but he failed in minutes.

"It seems you have underestimated me." The man said. "Savages like you have no place in Earthrealm." He brought his katana down through the tarkatan's body.

"You have saved us!" The wounded man said.

"It is my duty. Are there any more of these monsters around here?"

"Most of them left when the portals closed."

"Then I suppose I will go to the next village. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine. You are welcome here any time. What is your name?"

"You can call me Kenshi."

"You have my eternal gratitude, Kenshi."

Back in the city, Johnny Cage had found a civilian in a demolished building.

"Hey, Sonya you better come over here!" He shouted.

"Aren't you Johnny Cage?" The man said.

"That's me! So you're a fan?"

"Uhh… Yeah, sure."

Sonya ran over.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Johnny asked.

"No serious injuries, but we should take him to shelter until we get some help."

Johnny Cage helped the wounded civilian into the bank. Sony followed. While Cage helped the man get settled in, Sonya noticed somebody rummaging through the open vaults. He was wearing a sleeveless vest and had a dragon tattoo on his arm. She recognized him immediately.

"Jarek." She muttered. Then she yelled "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Jarek quickly turned to her, not realizing she was one of his pursuers. "You're kidding me, right? This is an abandoned bank, there's cash everywhere! The big bucks are behind these vaults, though. Hey, tell you what; Help me get through, and I'll give you ten percent of the cut, Whadda ya say?"

Sonya started toward him. "Your gang is one of the reasons my C.O is dead! I'll make sure the Black Dragon are wiped from the face of the earth!"

As she made her way foward, Jarek noticed the badge sh was wearing."Special forces! Oh sh-" The man was cut off as Sonya's fist made contact with his face. He fell to the ground right away, but Sonya wasn't done yet. She continued to beat the gang member's face to a bloody pulp.

"Please stop! I'll do anything!" Jarek said between blows.

"Hang on a minute!" Johnny Cage stepped in. Sonya stopped.

"Stay out of this, Cage!" She yelled.

"Johnny Cage? What the hell is this?" Jarek asked.

"Look, we need as much help as we can get." said Johnny. "He can work with us for now."

"Yeah, come on, give me a break!" Jarek pleaded. "I'll save some people for you, just stop punching me!"

"He's a criminal, he-"

"Sonya, we're not going to save everyone in this city ourselves. I know how you feel about these guys, but people will die without him."

Sonya sighed. "Fine, but you're coming with me after all of this is through."

"Whatever," Jerek said. "Let's go, then."

So former enemies formed a temporary alliance for the greater good. But little did any of them know, their problems were nowhere near over. Plots against earthrealm were still brewing, and enemies still burned with hatred.

**A/N: Well, it's finally here. Sorry it took so long, I'm just really, really lazy. Thanks to everyone who gave those awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. In the next few chapters we'll start seeing some old heroes returning (I just wanted the first few to focus on the aftermath rather than jumping straight into action). Hopefully the next chapter will come a lot sooner than this one did, but I promise nothing. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	3. Rogue

Chapter 3: Rogue

The sun was setting in the wilderness of China. Liu Kang sat and meditated, trying to clear his head. He was failing, blinded by rage. All he could focus on were his own words.

_You have killed us all…_

Suddenly, he sensed he was no longer alone. He felt the presence of a supernatural force; a god, no doubt.

"Leave me be!" He said bitterly.

"I sympathize with your loss, Liu Kang." The voice that spoke was not the one who he expected.

"Fujin?"

"It is I, Liu Kang."

Liu Kang didn't seem to acknowledge him, but he continued. "What brings you here, Fujin?"

"I have been watching over you. I have seen your victory in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and I have seen your friends' sacrifice."

"There was no sacrifice. There was only foolish loss."

"I'm well aware of your opinion on that matter. I know you have no desire to converse with the likes of deities. However, I must ask that you come back to the Wu Shi Acadamy. I can offer you a solution to your grief."

"Be gone, Fujin. Promises made by the gods are all in vain. I do not wish for your help."

Fujin began to grow impatient. "Perhaps I did not give you enough time to cope. Please, come back to the Wu Shi Acadamy when you feel you are ready."

"I will not. I am sorry, Fujin." Liu Kang mumbled.

In a gust of wind, Fujin was gone, leaving Liu Kang alone and unfazed.

After meditating for a few more minutes, Liu Kang began experiencing visions running through his head. He saw people he knew. Their skin was as gray as ash and their bodies were scarred and bloody. They were his friends.

"What is this?" he said helplessly as the visions continued to dominate his mind. "Could this be what Fujin was talking about?"

The visions would not stop. He saw that his allies were in great agony. Soon, the visions began subsiding and Liu Kang was left alone. As he prepared to restart his meditation, one more vision flashed through his mind; he saw the Sorcerer Quan Chi using his sorcery to control the souls of the fallen heroes.

"No…" he whispered as rage built up inside him. "_Damn you, Quan Chi!_"

The Sun had just sunk below the horizon at the Wu Shi Acadamy. Raiden stood tall facing the horizon. In a gust of wind, Fujin appeared before him.

"Did you deliver my request to Liu Kang?"

"I did, but he declined. I sense great conflict within his soul."

"As do I, Fujin, but I am confident that one as emotionally balanced as Liu Kang will quickly come to his senses."

"I fear you may overestimate him, Raiden. No matter how eblightened he may be, he is still mortal. He can be changed easily."

"Regardless, Quan Chi and Shinnok are in possession of the most powerful warriors in the realms. If and when Liu Kang returns, we must not rely on him alone to help us should Shinnok plot against Earthrealm. My surviving warriors are tending the fallen."

"I know of a swordsman; he is blind, but a great warrior none the less. He is fighting off the last of the rogue extermination squads somewhere near this location. I also know of a martial arts master near the city that Shao Kahn invaded. Perhaps I could convince them to join us."

"And with Shao Kahn dead, Outworld is without an able leader. I may be able to find allies there. We must take this time of peace to build new forces of light.


	4. Abandonment

Chapter 4: Abandonment

News of the emperor's death spread quickly through Outworld. The citizens, who were stricken with poverty and disease, were quick to revolt against the powerful upper class. The rightful heir to the thrown was the Emperor's daughter, Mileena. She was a young and inexperienced leader, and many of her servants were beginning to lose their willingness to serve her.

As the angry civilians stormed the palace, Mileena and Shao Kahn's elite warriors planned their counter strike.

"We are drastically outnumbered." Said the Shokan Goro. "Even if we defeat this wave, there will certainly be more rebels to follow."

"No duh." Said the thug Kano, "What're we gonna do about it?"

"What do you suggest?" asked Sheeva.

"We could surrender, let them take this bloody palace, and be on our merry way!"

"That is ridiculous! We will all be executed."

"Fine! Let's hear what you all have to suggest then!"

"If I may," the assassin Sektor interjected, "I suggest we attack conservatively from the inside of the palace, taking on small amounts of rebels at once. We have to keep causalities to a minimum.

"It is not for you to decide!" Barked the tarkatan general Baraka. "Mileena is our leader now!"

"Yes, and I demand you all be silent!" Mileena spoke. "My father would never attack like a coward! He would get the entire army here and attack until everybody who opposed him was dead!"

The room erupted with noise, as everyone tried to express their opinions at once.

"I am the empress!" Mileena shouted as the noise continued. "If you don't want to listen then _get out now!_"

The room went silent. Not everybody agreed with her plan, but nobody was willing to face the rebellion alone. They all faced the empress.

"Good," She said, "Now let us plan our attack."

The weary Outworld soldiers possessed superior weapons and skill compared to the Outworld rebellion. But the rebels' desire gave them the upper hand in the battle. Mileena's army was slowly but surely dissipating. Just as the battle was beginning to turn in favor of the rebels, the doors to the palace opened. A few rebels charged through, hoping to kill whatever was waiting for them on the other side. But as soon as they were in, a force expelled them right back out. Ermac, the warrior of souls stepped out.

"We will end this pathetic rebellion." He said. Many warriors charged at him, but his telekinetic powers and bound them, and his mind crushed them into bloody messes.

"You will regret crossing our path." He said declared to the oncoming warriors. He continued to annihilate them without remorse, but as he blindly slaughtered his victims, the souls within his being were out of balance. The dead emperor's control had worn off. Commotion erupted like an uncertain thought in Ermac's mind. Some souls were arguing to end the attack and betray the new ruler of Outworld. Others were afraid to do so due to the risk of having two sides opposing them. At last, one soul silenced the commotion; a soul that all the others realized immediately. He was their king, Jerrod.

Ermac stopped attacking immediately. He no longer saw any purpose in serving the will of Mileena. A few brave rebels still attempted to strike Ermac. Instead of killing them, Ermac simply pushed them aside and walked off.

"We no longer serve the emperor."


End file.
